The Full Moon Job
by SageK
Summary: An alternate version of Teen Wolf Season 6. Wet after the pack pretends to leave Beacon Hills, but after that, all timelines are chucked, characters are brought back and fun is had :)
1. Prologue

"If I'm hearing you right, your current plan is to get everyone killed?"

Almost as one, every head bent over the exam table they were using to plan their counter attack against Gerard 'Evil Grandpa' Argent and his minions turned to glare at Peter. He could care less about their annoyance, because they were hopelessly outmatched honestly, even with the waves of reinforcements that had arrived the previous night.

Small waves, but slightly better than nothing.

"It's the best shot we have," Angry Baby Beta protested, bristling at the perceived insult to Scott's plan.

The fact that Peter was definitely insulting the plan didn't matter. Sometimes he wondered how this group of children had ever bested his own plans...okay, it probably didn't hurt that until recently he'd still been dealing with bouts of post fire coma/death craziness and brain damage, but still it was insulting.

"So you want me to believe that our best shot is hoping you two walking balls of hormones and anger issues can keep from fucking and or killing each other long enough to fool the super paranoid hunters into thinking the whole pack is at an abandoned zoo...and when that fails everyone else goes on an obvious suicide mission to attack Evil Grandpa's heavily fortified and booby trapped armory?" Peter asked, them jabbed a finger at the only sane Argent left alive. "See, even he agrees with me. You can tell because he looks even more like a human personification of a stress migraine than usual."

Malia let out a low growl. "Not like you have a better idea."

"Actually, I do," Peter retorted, which seemed to startled the assembled masses. "Curly, The Hacker, FireFox, AberKanima and Twunk Wolf over there might be your idea of back up, but I actually plan on surviving this. I called in a favor from an old...acquaintance. He's a bastard and his blood is 82% Jameson's but he has a team..."

* * *

"Not that anyone is going to listen to me, but I want to stress again that I am not comfortable with the number of mysterious animal mailings that happen in this town," Alec said, once again scrolling through the data he had compiled on Beacon Hills California. Someone from Nate's past had called asking for help and after the older man had muttered for a while about the caller being an asshole, the team had piled into Lucille and Eliot's truck and headed south.

"The town is surrounded by a giant nature preserve, Hardison," Nate pointed out, but that only made him snort.

"Lots of towns in wooded areas have preserves, but most of those places don't have a history that would make Stephen King look around and say, 'Hmmm, I should set my next book here!' Why does a small town have a rundown warehouse district and an abandoned subway line? A subway to where? No one seems to know or have records! I can find records about the town's extra creepy asylum and also a very well hidden WWII era Japanese internment camp that ended in a massacre. Nana would slap me upside the head for messing with this."

Over the comm, Eliot rumbled, "Relax, hardison, it's probably just werewolves."

"Real nice. Mock my totally legitimate concerns. It'll serve y'all right if I leave you to the murderous sewer clowns," Hardison said, then reached over to pat Parker's hand. "Not you. I got you girl."

Parker however didn't seem too perturbed. "I can take a clown out," she said confidently, then asked, "Werewolves?"

Because of course.

"Sure. They're understandably not big on cities,". Eliot replied. "Most are all right, but there are some shitheads in every group."

"So, like people, but furrier," she decided with a nod.

Alec decided her was gonna let Eliot deal with Parker's disappointed face when she found out there weren't any werewolves in Beacon Hills.

* * *

There were god damn werewolves in Beacon Hills.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

To he honest, the back of a closed veterinary clinic wasn't even on Alec's Top 10 List of Weird Places to Run A Con From. They didn't even have to break in (which disappointed Parker) and he could admit his heart lurched when the back door was opened by a somber faced man in a tan sheriff's uniform.

Nate of course didn't miss a beat, pulling an obnoxious persona out of thin air. "You're not Clancy!" He barked, wagging a finger at the sheriff. "Where is that no good son of a pickle? I swear, if he gave me drunk directions again...Cookie! Cookie, didn't I say he sounded drunk?"

"Oh yeah!" Sophie continued, soft voice gone nasal and sharp. "Lemme call him, maybe he's sobered up by now…."

The sheriff held up a hand to cut her off. "Very believable, but I know who you are, Mr. Ford. Come in."

Huh.

That was not at all expected, but the man wasn't giving off any of the classic 'Gonna do some arresting tonight' vibes. His hand wasn't on his gun and though he had clearly pegged Eliot as the most physically threatening he wasn't posturing.

The next surprise came when they actually entered the animal clinic and found it packed with teenagers - exhausted looking teenagers - and a handful of adults. Around the room, Alec could see soda cans, pizza boxes and sleeping bags, clear signs that this was being used as a makeshift shelter.

What the hell was happening here?

"Peter," Nate said, addressing a man of about Eliot's age with a goatee and lean, handsome features. "You mentioned something about a self styled fascist flooding your town with guns and trying to murder children."

"Nate," the man, Peter, replied. "I did and there is indeed a genocidal geriatric running around. Rumors put you running a team of Robin Hoods...I thought there's be more of you after hearing about San Lorenzo."

"We're more than capable as is," Sophie said with one of her charming, reassuring smiles.

"Spencer."

The name was spoken by a slim, bearded man in a leather jacket and Alce was shocked to see that Eliot didn't look annoyed.

"Argent," Eliot replied, taking a few steps forward and exchanging one of those forearm gripping warrior handshakes with the other man. "What's happening that you can't handle?"

Okay, so Eliot respected this guy. Which meant the situation was probably even more dire than anticipated.

Argent sighed. "My father is organizing Hunters who don't follow the code in an attempt to wipe out every supernatural being in Beacon Hills. He's arming civilians, feeding their fear and innocents have already died."

"Also there's an ancient shapeshifter called and Anuk-Ite running around that enhances fear and hate and breeds violence because that's its idea of a Country Kitchen Buffet," a pale, dark haired young man added, making Argent grimace and incline his head in agreement.

Before they could continue, Alec held up a finger. "I'm sorry, Supernatural beings? Hunters? Shape shifters? Are Sam and Dean gonna pop out of the closet next...and that wasn't a double entendre though Dean and Castile do give me reason to think maybe...Nevermind."

"That show has a lot of inaccuracies," a grumpy looking man who could play Superman on a CW show (if he ever was introduced to a razor) muttered.

"Really? That's the problem you have with...What the hell?!"

Around the room, eyes began to glow, golds, blue and crimson.

"Look, we don't really have time to ease you into the whole Werewolves exist thing ns for that I'm sorry," a young Latino with a kind face and those red eyes said. His eyes returned to a warm brown as he continued, "We're real, we're in danger and we could use your help."

Parker jabbed a ginger into Eliot's ribs. "You knew!" She accused, not sounding nearly freaked out enough.

Actually, Nate and Sophie were taking things in stride too and Eliot merely nodded. "I knew."

"Right!" Nate said, calling everyone's attention. "I'm going to need a full briefing on the situation, also names and abilities as I assume most of you won't sit on the sidelines while we're working."

"Scott McCall, I'm an Alpha," said the handsome Latino kid.

The pretty redhead spoke next. "Lydia Martin, Banshee."

"Stiles Stilinski, human," said the fast talker and Hardison glanced at the name badge the Sheriff wore. His kid clearly.

"I'm a werecoyote. Name's Malia," a leggy brunette said from where she was glaring at a burly boy.

"Kira Yukimura. Kitsune," the beautiful Japanese girl in Marvel leggings told them.

The rest of the introductions were just as fast.

"Isaac, werewolf." The tall blond guy beside "Danny Mahealani, human."

"Liam Dunbar, werewolf." Small, younger guy in need of s haircut. Burly was standing near him. "Theo, chimera."

"I'm Mason, human, and he's Corey, a chameleon chimera." A young brother holding a book and the nervous looking kid huddled close to him.

Look up rich douchebag in the dictionary and you'd find, "Jackson, werewolf kanima."

"Ethan, werewolf." Another Abercrombie looking guy.

Furry Superman was, "Derek, werewolf."

"Peter Hale,werewolf." Nate's acquaintance.

Eliot's buddy was, "Chris Argent."

"Melissa McCall." Clearly Scott's mom...and also very hot.

"Sheriff Noah Stilinski." The sheriff.

"Deputy Jordan Parrish, hellhound." Yet another model looking guy.

What was in the water?

"Okay, I'm Nate, this is Sophie, Eliot, Hardison and Parker. Let's go steal us a town's sanity."

TBC...


End file.
